May I Kiss You?
by aidyr
Summary: Kaho peered uneasily at the gorgeous warrior beside her. Her blonde hair and fair skin rivaled, dare she say, even angels for their beauty. The two sat side by side underneath a Lun maple tree. The cool fall air settled comfortably around them, and the slight breeze rustled their hair and tickled their noses. "Have you..." Kaho mumbled, flustered. "Have you ever been in love?"


"Say Cath?"

Kaho peered uneasily at the gorgeous warrior beside her. Her blonde hair and fair skin rivaled, dare she say, even angels for their beauty. The two sat side by side underneath a Lun maple tree. The cool fall air settled comfortably around them, and the slight breeze rustled their hair and tickling their noses.

Cath hummed in quiet though curious response. "Mhmm?"

Kaho's cheeks felt warm. She fiddled anxiously with the pure white hood around her head; a nervous habit of hers. The cloak always made her feel secure. It was a fairly typical thing to see a Priestess of Lun wearing, but she found comfort in it nonetheless. Its soft fabric felt nice between her restless fingers.

"Have you..." Kaho mumbled, flustered. "Have you ever been in love?" She was going somewhere with this, and she hated to beat around the bush but she needed to work up the courage to get to the point.

The Knightess perked an eyebrow. She seemed confused, but not put off by the random question. "I believe I'd be better suited to answer that once you tell me why it is you'd like to know."

Cath immediately knew something was up, of course she did. She was a sharp one. She made sure to verbally back Kaho into a corner with that response. She had never been one to tiptoe around an issue. That was one of many things Kaho liked about her. The sword wielding warrior was just as proficient with her words as she was her blade.

Much more could be said for how amazing the woman was. First and foremost her pride, bravery and selflessness were otherworldly. Sometimes to a fault... Kaho still had horrid images in her head of Cath laid out on the floors or Karst Castle, mortally wounded. Had she arrived a moment later, the likelihood of survival was alarmingly low. And even then, Cath had asked to be put out of her misery. Kaho nearly did too, even through many tears. But discovered just in time that Cath had possessed an extremely powerful healing item, a flower known as a Passiflora. Apparently she hadn't used it herself in hopes that Kaho would take it and use it to help her defeat the Accursed Queen.

Damn it all Cath... Kaho grimaced just thinking about it. Thank the Gods she had managed to save her. The priestess momentarily considered revoking all praise regarding the other woman's intelligence, wishing to call her a moron just thinking about the unnecessary heroic sacrifice to almost occur. But the words were lost the moment she looked back into Cath's patient and wondering eyes.

Cath chuckled, light and amused. It was a sound Kaho never would've heard back in Karst. Since then, the Knightess has become a much happier, more laid back individual. Thank the stars. Her laugh was quite possibly the best sound in the land, beating even the songs of demonic enchantresses. "My, your face is awfully red isn't it?" Cath teased, prodding the priestess' face playfully. "Tell me, why _do_ you wish to know about my love life?"

Kaho grumbled under her breath. With an exaggerated and fake eye roll, she snarked, "Consider yourself lucky I'm a woman of faith Cath. The Gods may be the only thing between you and good beating via sacred leaf right now."

Cath chuckled. "Big talk from a girl who's two seconds away from melting into a blushing pile of mush."

Kaho sputtered incoherently.

"I'm already onto you, you may as well come clean." The knightess smirked cheekily, a small grin falling on her face and a slight tinge of red settling into her cheeks. "Are you going to talk or will we wait here until the Goddess of Death claims our souls? What a waste of a Passiflora."

"Cath!"

On the short list of things Kaho didn't like jokes about, the near death of her dear companion was among them.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you don't like when I do that."

Kaho huffed indignantly. "Do what? Insinuate a world where you're no longer with us because you don't know how to conserve bellflowers and nearly refused to use a life saving item for _my_ sake?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Er... yes?" Cath tried hesitantly.

The priestess frowned.

"Well anyways," Cath begun sheepishly, clearing her throat. "Back to your question. Why do you want to know?"

Kaho sighed. She began drawing idle circles into her clothing, appreciating its texture. "I mean... I just..."

"Allow _me_ to ask _you_ something." Cath interrupted Kaho's awkward stuttering. She scooted closer, and with only a moment's hesitation, draped a strong and protective arm meekly over Kaho's shoulders. Both women were now rather red in the face. "Do you like when we're close like this?"

"Uh... y-yeah..."

Cath nodded, continuing. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Kaho flushed, embarrassed. "Cath what in the world are you—"

"Just answer the question."

Kaho sighed. She looked away, opting to intently study the dirt and beautiful autumn trees rather than look at the knightess beside her. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. "I-I... y-yes... yes I do..."

Cath smiled dutifully, moving even closer if that were even possible. "Hey Kaho...?"

"What?"

"Are you interested at all in women? Romantically I mean."

"Um... yes…?"

Cath hummed in response. "You know, those with faith in Saint Esselin aren't too keen on those kinds of relationships. That's one of the many reasons I always questioned that particular set of beliefs."

"What do you mea—" Kaho was promptly stopped mid question when Cath turned to face her. They were so close. Cath's eyes shone with determination and a certain sort of intensity. It was the same look she'd worn that night they had fought the Heretical Arsonist. It was the same expression she wore when she proposed they kill the queen. Its was a look of resolve. It was... alluring.

"I too, have a fondness for women." She confessed. Her hand, calloused from combat yet peculiarly still pleasant and comfortable, made its way off the ground, up, and into Kaho's soft auburn hair. The priestess' hood fell from her head, her eyes widened, her heart pumping. "I like how soft and beautiful women are." She punctuated the statement with an affectionate tussle through Kaho's hair.

"Cath I..."

"Let me ask one more follow up question." She stared deep into Kaho's eyes. "Did you inquire about my love life because you have feelings for me?"

Kaho worked for a response. She didn't trust herself to speak eloquently. "C-can I answer your question w-with uh, with a question?"

"Of course."

Kaho brought her hand forward to rest firmly on Cath's shoulder. "May I kiss you?"

Cath's bashful grin was absolutely breathtaking. Kaho's heart was sent aflutter.

"Absolutely."

What followed would forever remain one of Kaho's favorite memories. Thank the Gods for Cath, and even more so, for the Passiflora that saved her life.


End file.
